wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
Eddy
Eddy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #79 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. His Total Skill Level is 1730. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, Eddy is very bad and has a team with Kentaro and Elisa. His level is 131-135 (the 9th worst player). Eddy's level in Table Tennis is 401-405, and he is the 1st player at the 400 mark. In Swordplay, he is in early Pro Class with a level of 1076-1080. He is a Pro at Cycling, coming 35th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Eddy is a Master Mii. Trivia * His Japanese name is エディ (Edi). * His Korean name is 앙트레 (Angteule). ** It's possible this name was intended to be a transliteration of André, however, that name more directly transliterates to 안드레 ''(''Andeule). * Eddy appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 3, 4, 5, 7, 10, 12, 13, 14, 17, 19, and 20. * Eddy and Tatsuaki are the only CPU Miis with that hair. ** Even though they have the same hair, the color is different with Tatsuaki's being black. * He is the only CPU Mii with the default mouth. * In Table Tennis and Basketball, Eddy is right-handed. * His name is short and a nickname for Edward. ** In other variant forms, his name can be short and a nickname for Edmund. * In Wii Party, he, Emma, Pierre and Stéphanie are the only Master Miis to wear dark blue. Gallery EddyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Eddy, as seen in the portrait. Badge-2-2.png|Eddy's badge. Badge-42-2.png|Eddy's badge. Badge-64-5.png|Eddy's Badge. Screen Shot 2015-01-19 at 8.39.20 AM.png|Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-01-13 (11).png 20180210_073125.jpg|Eddy and his teammates Kentaro and Elisa in Basketball. 2018-02-11 (3).png|Eddy in Swordplay Duel. DSC01984.JPG|Eddy in Swordplay Speed Slice. 1531870616550450125622.jpg|Another photo of Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318723418011810176274.jpg|A third photo of Eddy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 2018-07-24 (1).png|Eddy in Basketball at High Noon. IMG_0660.JPG|Eddy sword fighting at Dusk. 2018-08-28 (26).png|Eddy in Cycling. 2018-10-01 (52).png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 5- Master.jpg Lucia, Rachel, Eddy, and Ashley featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Takashi, Julie, Cole, Keiko, Tatsuaki, Takumi, Asami, Shinnosuke, Eva, Mike, Eddy, Ai, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy and Tatsuaki featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-12 (27).png Asami, Eddy, and Takumi participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy, Takumi, and Asami participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tomoko, Eduardo, Oscar, George, Martin, Mia, Haru, James, Misaki, Hiromi, Emma, Eddy, Sota, Julie, Elisa, and Fritz featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gwen, Naomi, Tatsuaki, Akira, Giovanna, and Eddy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Barbara, Abby, Matt, Fumiko, Ryan, Maria, Eddy, and Emma featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy in Bowling.JPG Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eddy wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Eddy carrying Pizza on his bike in Cycling.JPG IMG 1586.jpg IMG 1595.jpg IMG 1530.jpg IMG 1678.jpg IMG 1833.jpg IMG 1950.jpg IMG_2336.jpg|Tatsuaki with Sakura, Eddy, Victor, Greg, Theo, Elisa, and Nelly IMG 2475.jpg IMG 2693.jpg Alisha,_Tyrone_and_Eddy_partcipating_in_Popgun_Posse_in_Wii_Party.png Pierre, Eddy and Marisa participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Pierre,_Stephanie_and_Eddy_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png IMG_2970.jpg|Hiromasa with Stephanie and Eddy Silke, Eddy, Alisha, Sarah, Abby, Vincenzo, Lucia, Steph, Hiromasa, Ashley, Gabi, Barbara, Martin, Rainer, Michael, Sandra, Shinnosuke, and Emma featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Eddy, Rachel, David and Silke participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Takashi, Lucia, Marisa and Eddy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Misaki, Alisha, Akira and Eddy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Julie, James and Eddy participating in Space Race in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(101).jpg Eddy in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(241).jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 1 29 40 PM.png Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 3 57 54 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 30 43 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 02 09 PM.png Miis watching Haru winning.jpg Stephanie and Miis cooking barbecue at the park.jpg Rainer, Sota, Steph, Tatsuaki, Eddy, Megan, Susana, and George featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png AABE1DF3-9E41-49D0-B98E-F972B2C8D711.jpeg 04B4973A-5CF0-4F5D-BDC9-1FADCF38A84D.jpeg 0F819B5B-B685-4FAA-8CD4-6F8708E0D783.jpeg Category:Master CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:Wii Party Category:Wii Mii Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Edit category badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Blue Males Category:Cycling Pros Category:Green Eyed Miis Category:Blonde/Yellow haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Miis Who Love Blue Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Nintendo Category:Miis that don't appear in Black Armor Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Right handed Category:Miis that wear purple thin armor Category:Miis whose eyebrows don't match their hair color Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that have facial hair Category:Miis with light skin color Category:Miis with the default mouth Category:Miis with no facial features